Robbie Rist
| birth_place = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor, Actor, Musician | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = The Brady Bunch as Cousin Oliver Final Fantasy X as Maroda Naruto as Choji Akimichi Balto as Star | website = http://www.robbierist.com/ | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin, and Doherty }} Robert Anthony Rist (born April 4, 1964) is an American actor and musician. Acting and voiceover work As a child, Rist played Cousin Oliver in the final season of The Brady Bunch. It was hoped that, with his Dutch Boy haircut and wire-rimmed glasses, his resemblance to pop singer John Denver and juvenile appeal would help the flagging series. (It did not; the series was cancelled, giving rise later to the term "Cousin Oliver Syndrome".) After The Brady Bunch, he co-starred in a Saturday morning show called Big John, Little John, was Glendon Farrell on the David Hartman vehicle Lucas Tanner,and in 1976 and 1977, Rist played David Baxter (Ted Baxter's son), on Mary Tyler Moore. In 1980, Rist played "Dr. Zee" on Galactica 1980. He made a guest appearance on CHiPs and the short-lived CBS series Whiz Kids, and also played Booger in a failed Revenge of the Nerds TV pilot. In 1986, Rist had a notable supporting role as Milo in the action film, Iron Eagle which was a box-office hit despite being critically panned. As an adult, Rist has worked as a voice actor, such as in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series (as the voice of Michelangelo); from 1984 to 1986, he starred in the Saturday morning cartoon Kidd Video, playing the character Whiz both in live-action music videos and animated sequences. He was the voice of Star, a Siberian husky, in the 1995 Universal Studios film Balto. He was also the voice of Aaron in the PC game Star Warped. An episode of Batman: The Animated Series titled "Baby Doll" contained a character called Cousin Spunky that was intended to boost sagging ratings of the fictional Baby Doll sitcom, a clear reference to Cousin Oliver. (Rist lent his voice to the episode, but did not play Cousin Spunky; his character was an adult.) Rist also voices characters Choji Akimichi from Naruto, Itsuki "Iggy" Takeuchi from Initial D and Bud Bison from Megaman Starforce. Recently, he voiced Griffin in Terminator Salvation, he also recently provided additional voices in Final Fantasy XIII. Music Rist is also a musician and producer. He has performed as the lead singer/guitarist for several Los Angeles rock bands, including Wonderboy, the Andersons, Cockeyed Ghost, Nice Guy Eddie, and Steve Barton and the Oblivion Click. The list of west coast pop bands Rist has performed with numbers in the hundreds. He divides his time between film and music production, performing with Los Angeles alt-country band KingsizeMaybe and rock band Jeff Caudill & The Goodtimes Band (with Jeff Caudill of Orange County punk band Gameface and Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang of Orange County punk band Farside). Rist has also produced a number of records for bands, including Suzy & Los Quattro, Backline, Ginger Britt and the Mighty, Jeff Caudill, Steve Barton and the Oblivion Click, Nice Guy Eddie, Kingsizemaybe and The Mockers. Film As of 2009, Rist is busy juggling acting, music and also film production. Rist's latest project is a horror/comedy film he produced, Stump The Band, directed by William Holmes and JoJo Hendrickson. External links * * Category:1964 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American male singers Category:American rock musicians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the San Fernando Valley fr:Robbie Rist fi:Robbie Rist